


wordplay

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Ellie: with what words would you define me?Nick: You're more complicated than a Monday but I like you more than a Friday





	wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> the phrases take it out of this blog .. thanks! charlieandluis4ver.tumblr.com

"So it's a true word game?"

"Something like that ... funny and interesting things, you probably do not care," Ellie commented with a shrug.

"So ... why did not you invite me?" I ask the sitting next to him

Ellie nodded as she stuffed the popcorn into the mouth of a handful and turned her attention to the TV screen "Exact Exact." She nodded again.

Nick put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "So technically they're nerds talking nerd and sarcasm while making fun of each other's coefficient ..."

Ellie glared at him "Where do you want to go with this? Does it really bother you that I did not consider you for my plans?" she complained

"What can I say, I feel offended," joked Nick

"They are word games Nick .. all night"

"And it's not what we do at work?" Nick raised his arms in the air with exasperation "I do not see the damn difference!"

Ellie looked at him seriously "Are you angry about this? It's serious? I thought you did not like being surrounded by dumb nerds?"

"You were there, it was enough for me, but you excluded me as with yoga ..." Nick could not finish because Ellie covered his mouth, Nick's eyes widened

"Not again with that .."

Nick nodded and Ellie released him, sighing dramatically

"That was wild!"

"Well, if you show me that you can play this I will take you with me next Sunday ..."

"Good." Nick rubbed his hands as he laughed like a malicious cat. Ellie was thrilled to see him "throw your baby shot! I am the king of safe and light sarcasm .. I am the best in intelligent conversations !!"

"Do not get too excited about cowboy"

"Shoot!!" Nick gestured with his fingers "I can talk nerdy and smart"

"What words would you define me with?"

Nick blinked, the question took him out of play. Ellie tensed to see his face expressionless and wondered if he had made a mistake to be so direct  
Nick sighed looking at her seriously "you're more complicated than a Monday, but I like you more than a Friday"

Ellie swallowed, her heart almost overflowing with emotion. He could not help but blush. "You just invented that!"

Nick moved towards her "It's true ..." he rubs his cheeks with his fingers "You're all a mystery .. outdoors .."

"Are you going to kiss me or just talk all night?" Ellie complained after letting out a moan of antipation

Nick grinned from ear to ear and claimed his lips "I think to do more than that .. babe"

"Bien dicho.." Ellie whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck, tipping him closer. Nick smiled against his lips. 

"te amo.." whispered Nick trapping her against 


End file.
